The present invention relates to a device for spraying or dispensing a fluid, the device including a member sliding in its admission orifice. More particularly, the present invention relates to miniature pumps or valves suitable for being held in the hand and intended to spray or dispense a liquid or semi-liquid fluid such as a perfume, a cosmetic, or a pharmaceutical. Such pumps or valves are generally actuated by means of a finger, but they may also be actuated by mechanical and/or electrical means.
Pumps or valves include an admission orifice via which they communicate with a tank of fluid. In some cases, the admission orifice is fitted with a dip tube that is forced onto an inlet tube presented by the body of the pump or the valve, and is thus secured to the body.